Repito, Te Salvoy Te Amo
by ShikaPyyon
Summary: Mis padres se conocieron en la academia, y se enamoraron cuando el, la salvo de la aldea del rayo. Yo la conocí en la academia, ella me salvo, comencé a quererla y a amarla cuando yo la salve de la aldea del rayo. N&H  Adv. Spoilers Actuales


**Repito, Te Salvo…y Te Amo.**

**Summary:**Mis padres se conocieron en la academia, y se enamoraron cuando el, la salvo de la aldea del rayo. Yo la conocí en la academia, ella me salvo, comencé a quererla y a amarla cuando yo la salve de la aldea del rayo. N&H **(Adv. Spoilers Actuales)**

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto & Shonen Jump.**

La 4ta guerra ninja ha sido algo muy grande fuera de cualquier cosa, le dije al Kyubi que haría algo por esa guerra y por Sasuke, objetivo uno listo, solo me falta hacer algo por Sasuke, bueno eso es un proceso más largo que todos nosotros.  
>Si se pregunta que ocurrió, bueno llegue al campo de batalla, la abuela Tsunade se enojó porque estaba ahí, pero todos me lo agradecieron, fui una gran ayuda junto con Killer Bee, salvamos muchas vidas, y el momento que yo esperaba, mi venganza hacia Madara, ya que de no ser por él, todavía mis padres estarían vivos, pero soy el hijo del 4to así que puedo hacer lo que sea, no hay límites, no hay fronteras. Empezó luchando con Madara y termine peleando con Sasuke, está demasiado fuerte, no le hice cambiar de opinión pero sé que toque su corazón y que al menos ahora, está pensando en lo que ocurrió.<br>Luego de eso, recuerdo estar en el hospital y un calor sujetando fuertemente mi mano, luego de unas horas, ese calor desaparecio, recobre el sentido y mi mano la tenía tomada Sakura-chan, pero no era ese el calor que a mí me gustaba, no, no era ella, solo espero que no haya sido Kakashi-sensei.

Sakura, me abrazo fuerte al verme despertar, no quise corresponderle aquel abrazo, no podía, no me sentía cómodo con ella. Ya no.

_Pensé que no despertarías nunca Naruto! Me tenías preocupada._

-Lamento haberte preocupado Sakura-chan pero soy yo de quien hablamos, estoy muy bienttebayo!-

Dije con mi seguridad de siempre y una sonrisa un poco torcida. Pero no me sentía bien, sentía que algo estaba mal, era Sasuke? No…no era Sasuke…..era Sakura…tampoco….algo no estaba bien.

_Bien Naruto me alegro de que estés mejor, tengo que irme los Hyugas están como locos buscando a Hin…, tengo cosas que hacer, descansa, Y Sakura ya sabes cuídalo bien._

Dijo Kakashi-sensei. Que habría querido decir con…ahí fue cuando lo descubrí, descubrí que estaba mal…Era ella siempre fue ella, su mano, su calor, siempre fue Hinata. Todo mi vida siempre ha sido ella, como he podido ser tan ciego, ella estaba en peligro, algo había ocurrido.

-Sakura, Donde esta Hinata?- Pregunte algo exaltado

_Naruto…emm…ella está bien. _

-Deja de mentirme, No está bien me necesita.-

_Porque te importa tanto? Dime es porque te dijo que te amaba? Es por eso? Porque, porque ahora la ves a ella cuando antes me veías a mí y eras ciego con ella._

Ella tenía razón yo había sido muy ciego, al fijarme en ella, pero ahora era distinto, tenía que arreglar aquel error.

-Porque? Deja de ser tan egoísta Sakura! El mundo no es a tu alrededor, esperabas que estuviera ahí para ti siempre? PORQUE! Te lo diré, Hinata es una chica increíble siempre lo he creído, ella es genial yo debo preguntarle a ella, porque alguien tan linda, tierna, amable y compasiva, se enamoró de un imbécil como yo!. Ella siempre ha estado ahí para mí, me diera cuenta o no, siempre apoyándome, sonrojándose por mí, SI fui ciego pero no más, ahora DONDE ESTA HINATA! –

_La aldea del rayo la secuestro por el byakugan, se la llevaron de su habitación hace unas horas, no sé dónde está exactamente._

Dijo Sakura con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, tal vez solo tal vez había sido muy rudo con ella, pero no era tiempo para eso, tome mis cosas me vestí rapidísimamente, al salir vi a Hiashi en la puerta, corrí hacia a él preguntándole por Hinata.

-Hiashi que ocurre con Hinata?-

_El consejo decidió que haríamos una técnica especial en ella, no le rescatarían solo la mataran en una hora más, así con la técnica especial su byakugan dejaría de funcionar y sería inútil para quien lo quiera._

Mis oídos no daban cuerda a lo que ese hombre, padre de la chica que yo quería, decía, alto yo la quiero? Desde cuándo?...al parecer desde aquel momento. Que resonaba en mi cabeza desde entonces. Sus palabras todo estaba aún en mi mente, "_Porque yo te amo Naruto-kun._" "_Tu sonrisa me salvo._" "Solo quería caminar a tu lado."  
>Sí que había sido ciego, pero ahora estaba ciego de ira contra aquel hombre.<p>

-Eres una abominación no un hombre, eres un monstruo! Como puedes hacerle eso a tu hija! No te sientes mal! Algunas vez la amaste! DIME LA AMAS!-

_Claro que la amo y muchísimo, solo que no fui yo quien lo decidió, fue el clan. Yo la amo con mi vida, pero no puedo hacer nada contra el clan._

Dijo con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, ahora me sentía culpable. Pero decidido.

-Yo la salvare, a mí me importa una mierda el clan, me importa una mierda los hyugas y sus reglas, a mí solo me importa Hinata y por ella haría lo que sea, bien tengo una hora, no se preocupe Hiashi tendré a su hija aquí en menos de lo que Tsunade me golpea!-

Dije más decidido aún, vi como su rostro se emocionaba y me daba una gran sonrisa, no tenía idea que aquel hombre tan feo podía sonreír, afortunadamente Hinata no s e parecía a él.

Sin más que decir Salí disparado de ahí. Y empecé mi búsqueda, para encontrar a la chica que realmente me amaba, es por ello que tengo que hacerlo, por ella, por mí, por ambos.

Una chica corría de unos hombres que la perseguían muy alterados gritando cosas.

_Ven acá bonita, solo queremos tus ojos, nada más!, y si tú quieres algo más._

Se reían muy alto, Hinata estaba muy asustada, había tratado de luchar contra ellos, pero la habían lastimado, no podía luchar más, no podía correr más estaba, cansada, no quería seguir con esto.  
>Lo último que corrió la había hecho quedar atrapada en un risco que no tenía fondo, genial pensó, si se iba con ellos, le harían cosas malas, y perdería su byakugan, no podría imaginar lo decepcionado que se sentiría su padre, sabía que no le importaría mucho que ella muriera, como siempre decía "El byakugan vale más que una vida Hinata." Su padre, ella lo amaba mucho a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido.<br>Era algo irónico, había sobrevivido a la 4ta guerra ninja, había peleado con Pain y sobrevivió, había confesado su amor a Naruto y sobrevivió, y ahora iba a morir porque se lanzó a un risco para salvar su dojutsu.  
>Suspiro profundamente los miro y con mucha decisión, se lanzó al risco, los hombres trataron de sujetarla pero era muy tarde. Ella había saltado.<p>

Naruto había visto la escena y había entrado en pánico, verla saltar que rayos pasaba por su cabeza, al ser Naruto Uzumaki el ninja hiperactivo e impredecible, solo se lanzó al risco por ella, sin pensar bien que iba a hacer, al final se le ocurrió y la idea y muy fuerte grito:

Gamabunta!

Un Gran sapo apareció sosteniendo a Naruto y en su brazos a Hinata, muy desconcertada, mientras su cabello se batía con el viento, viendo la cara de naruto. Mientras este le sonreía amenamente.

Hinata despertó en el hospital, estaba feliz aunque no sabía que había ocurrido realmente. Se levantó camino por el pasillo y se encontró con naruto sentado frente de ella, en la sala de espera. El la miraba muy enojado, demasiado diría ella, se sentía incomoda, no sabía que hacer y se le ocurrio decir algo.

_Naruto kun estás enojado?_

El levanto la vista, y comenzó a acercarse a ella, lo cual con este gesto ella comenzó a retroceder para alejarse de Naruto.

-Enojado es poco Hinata! Eres una tonta! Te lo han dicho! No tienes idea lo que me has hecho pasar! Eres una egoísta, desconsiderada, no piensas en mí, MIRAME por dios, todavía tirito, fue horrible verte saltar! Dime que hubiera pasado si nadie te salva, Eh? Esperabas morir dime?-

_Tenía que salvar mi byakugan, lo siento mucho Naruto-kun _Dijo algo sonrojada.

-A MI ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA TU BYAKUGAN HINATA! Me importas tú, dime que habría hecho yo sin ti? Pensaste en eso? Si eres una egoísta.-

La muchacha no creía lo que escuchaba, acaso era cierto, que era lo que el chico que amaba trataba de decirle, que la amaba no, no era eso.

_Lo siento Naruto-kun, no quise preocuparte y si lo se soy una egoísta, perdón._

Ahora el no se lo creía.

-ES ENSERIO! Te estoy diciendo que te amo y que no puedo vivir sin ti y tu me dices que..ayyy DIOS que hare contigo Hinata –

Ella no alcanzo a levantar la vista, cuando el la estaba abrazando, se agacho un poco y la beso.

El recordaba como la salvo, y le recordó a la historia que le conto su madre acerca de ella y su padre.  
>El la había rescata también de la aldea del rayo, su cabello en el aire. Si era igual.<br>"_Mamá la amo y no, no es una extraña, la conozco hace mucho, y si, me ama_"

Pensó el rubio mientras se separaba de ella, ligeramente susurro un _Yo también te amo Hinata y si te vuelves a tirar de un risco te juro que muero contigo._

Se quedaron así, abrazados, mientras ella lloraba de felicidad.

* * *

><p>Gracias, me inspire en esta historia a base de la historia de Kushina con Minato porfavor leer el manga. La ultima parte inspirada en la imagen . bueno na mas que decir que DEJEN UN REVIEW !<p>

PD: estoy trabajando para actualizar mis otros fics no entren en panico

y GRACIAS :D


End file.
